Save Me
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: it been 4 years...and im still the same...still weak...still in the way...nothing has changed' she has receeded so far in greif that there may be no hope for her...but maybe...just maybe..Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

i dont own the naruto characters! 

PROLOGUE

The cold metal pressed against her skin. She was hoping that the attacker would just finish her off. She wasn't any use to anyone, all she did was get in the way or captured, like now. She wouldn't let her teammates suffer because of her any longer. She closed her eyes as she felt the blades pressure increase on her neck. '_Just a little more.'_ She thought desperately. The sounds of fighting seemed to die down, hoping that her teammates were the ones making it happen. Her team didn't know where she was, she was hoping it would stay that way.

A laugh came from behind her. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to end her guilt. All he had to do was press harder, and it would all end.

"Sakura!" she heard him, but wanted him to stay away. She caused him too much trouble, why should he be risking his life for her worthless one. She was useless. Nothing worth saving.

"Please." She whispered; squeezing her eyes shut tighter.

xXx

_Why am I hearing voices?_

"Sak…ura…"

_They're calling me, why?_

"Stay…"

_It doesn't make sense. _She couldn't hold on to the voices any longer.

xXx

"Is she injured?" Kakashi asked, coming over to Naruto who was holding Sakura's head in his lap. He could see a thin line of blood on her neck where the rogue-nin had the kunai.

"No. she doesn't look like it. Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to get her to respond to him. She was still breathing, even if it was a little fast and rigid. There were tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes. This didn't make any sense to her two teammates. Why was she crying? She wasn't one to cry out in the open. They just defeated the enemy. And she finished off her captor within a second, before falling to the ground.

"Stay with us Sakura." Kakashi said lifting Sakura up into his arms and taking off back to the village.

"NO!"

* * *

**Ok so this is way different from what i am normally writing and basically the only one that has kind of a plot to it...so tell me what you think of it and i shall post more to it =)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

i dont own the naruto characters..just this odd little story..

so plz when u are done reading leave a review plz plz PLZ!! i would mean a lot to me! =)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"NO!" came a shrill screech throughout the forest making the birds scatter from the tree tops. Kakashi halted on the tree branch on front of him in order for him to make sure Sakura wouldn't fall out of his grasp since she was lurching every which way possible, the shrill sound coming from her.

"Sakura! What wrong with her Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked landing next to Kakashi helping hold her down.

"I'm not sure Naruto." Kakashi replied calmly, but behind his mask he was both shocked and worried for the pink-haired kunoichi under his grasp. "Just help me and try to make her calm down." He said as he forced Sakura into his lap so he could keep her on the branch better. He has seen her do this only once before and even then is had scared him to death.

_*Flashback*_

_He was walking around the village when he heard a scream. It didn't sound like someone was in trouble but it did sound like someone was in pain. He headed towards the sound to find that it had come from the Haruno residence. He walked up to the front door and knocked but received no response so he eased open the door and looked around. The place was a mess. A lot of the things from the tables were now on the floor. This didn't seem right. He walked in further and froze at what he saw. _

_The stairs were off to the right of where he was standing and what he saw made him cringe. Sakura kneeling in a pool of blood that was surrounding two bodies crumpled upon each other. Upon looking further at the bodies he noticed them to be her parents. _

_He approached the young kunoichi that was just starting at the bodies in disbelief._

"_Sakura." He said placing his hand on her shoulder, but he got no response. He knew that he needed to let Tsunade know about this, so he summoned Pakkun and told him what to report to her. The dog nodded his understanding and took off. Kakashi knew that he needed to her out of here. "Come on Sakura. Let's get you out of here." he put his hand under her arm and started to lift her up. She didn't react to him at all; she just kept staring at the bodies on the floor. He lifted her into his arms and started walking towards to door when she let out the shrill scream. It froze him in place and almost made him drop her. He had never heard Sakura scream like this and he didn't know why either. _

"_NO! Why not me?! Why couldn't I save them?! I couldn't…I couldn't…"_

_Even though it was short lived Kakashi understood. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Sakura, its Naruto. Everything will be fine. You're alright. Calm down." Naruto repeated to her over and over again until finally after about ten minutes of struggling with her, Sakura finally calmed down. Kakashi looked down and saw that she was gripping the cloth of his sleeve for dear life and she was sobbing. Naruto leaned forward and embraced her making Sakura cling to him this time.

xXx

After resting for half an hour, the three ninja set off again. Sakura was on Kakashi's back and Naruto was leading the way. At first Kakashi thought Sakura had fallen asleep but was proved wrong when she started mumbling next to his ear.

"Why?" she whispered.

Kakashi didn't stop but he did answer her.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't I die? He was right there...so close…" she said defeated.

"we wouldn't let you die. You are our teammate and nothing like that will happen." He told her still jumping through the trees.

"Why though?" she asked again. Kakashi was confused. Why was she asking such questions? "I have never done anything for the team but get in the way. Why would you save me? I'm nothing."

Kakashi froze on the branch. Why would she say such a thing? Didn't she know she meant the world to Naruto and to him? She was everything for the team. She broke up the fights between Naruto and Sai. She would always heal him, when he refused to go to the hospital. Didn't she know this?

"Something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked appearing right in front of him. Kakashi shook his head and took off in the direction towards Konoha.

"You're wrong Sakura." Kakashi whispered to her. he didn't know if she heard him or not but if she kept up talk like this then he had to prove her wrong.

xXx

She found herself out of the hospital only a few days after entering. She didn't know what happened or how she got back to the village but she did remember her attacker almost killing her. She was confused as to why he didn't though. Hadn't she said 'please'? It just didn't make any sense. Of course nothing did anymore. Sasuke left about 3 years ago. Naruto left with Ero-sennin to train shortly after that. She had been fourteen when the most traumatic thing happened in her life.

_*Flashback* _

_She was at her house in her room reviewing scrolls that Lady Tsunade had given her the other day, when there was a loud crash and a scream that rang throughout the house. Without thinking Sakura jumped up, grabbing a kunai and ran down the stairs. Her father laying at the base, a pool of his blood spreading over the floor, her mother being held captive next to him with a kunai to her throat. Sakura could hear other noises coming from the house and knew that her mother's captor didn't come alone. But could Sakura do anything? She was a ninja after all. She should have been able to take out every single one of them in the blink of an eye. But did she? No. She couldn't move. The thugs didn't know she was there, so the next thing that they did scarred her for the rest of her life. They killed her mother on the spot and left the house. Sakura stood on the stairs for a long time just looking at her dead parents at the foot of the stairs. Slowly making her way down the now dark stairs, she knelt next to her parents. The tears were falling by now and there was nothing she could do. All she could do was let out the loudest scream possible. _

_*End Flashback*_

She didn't intend on anyone hearing her that day but it just so happens it wasn't just anyone that heard her. It was Kakashi. When he found her kneeling next to her parents, blood pooling around all three of them, he summoned Pakkun and told him to tell Tsunade what happened while he took Sakura to his apartment. She knew what was going on and what had happened but she wanted it to be a dream. That night she didn't know what she did but when she asked Kakashi all he said she did was stare at the wall before finally passing out early in the morning.

After that day she trained harder than ever before, hoping that she wouldn't freeze up again like what she did. Sakura knew it was useless. Every time she would spar with one of her teammates she would always end up losing, no matter what. She lost even though she would train every night until the early hours of the morning. Kakashi had scolded her more than once for going so long so she cut back just a bit. Kakashi had tried to get her to talk more than once. He tried to find out why she was pushing herself so hard. And every time she would tell him the same thing: "to get stronger". Every time she kept her secret, hoping that she would never give in and that no one ever finds out.

Naruto

It was a chilly day. Naruto pulled his jacket closer around his body to keep out the cold wind blowing harshly.

_I wonder how Sakura is doing. I haven't seen her since she was in the hospital. _Team 7 was given a break from missions for the tie being until all of them were back to perfect health, and who knew when that would be for his other teammates. He was fine though. Already back to good health thanks to the Kyuubi.

xXx

Kakashi

Ever since he got back to the village with his team he couldn't help but wonder what Sakura was talking about. He knew the anniversary of her parent's death was coming up, but he didn't think Sakura would have acted like that. From what he could see she was getting better, other than the over excessive training that is. But maybe he wasn't actually seeing her. Maybe after that day he found her she really wasn't getting better but worse.

Kakashi mentally slapped himself. He should have seen the signs.

xXx

It was a cold chilly day in the village but that didn't affect her. She was already numb, the fall winds wouldn't do anything to her. Only she could make herself feel.

In a few days it would mark the 4th anniversary of her parents death. Every year it was the same. As the day would come closer, she would recommend a mission and if she didnt recieve one then she would find something to occupy her in her apartment. It was simple really, but some of her friends worried about her and always tried to contact her to make she she was fine. When they did she would always respond with the same thing: "I'm fine." while thinking, "I was too weak."


	3. Chapter 2

**i dont own anything of naruto! just the drawings that i do =)**

Chapter 2

She woke up to an over cast day.

'Just like my heart.' Sakura thought. Sighing she got out of bed and gets ready to visit Lady Tsunade. Sakura had started suspecting that Tsunade was on to her for the last two years. She would stop assigning missions to her when she requested them around this time of year. But she liked to see anyway. So that was where she was heading today.

Not bothering to grab a jacket from her closet beside her front door, she left locking the door behind her.

Sakura never did like walking the streets. There were too many reminders of what she lost because of her weakness that night. But walk them she did, even if they did cause her pain.

Today, though, the streets were not as crowded as they normally would be. She figured that everyone was avoiding the pending storm.

She passed a mother helping her daughter with picking out flowers for some occasion made Sakura ball her hand into a fist. Since she wasn't home she had to find another release and it was a normal reaction now. Trying not to think, she continued on towards the Hokage's office, but it always ended up failing. The memories would start out slowly until finally her brain would be consumed by them. Only when she was over whelmed by them was the only time she wished to be in her apartment alone. She hoped it wouldn't get that far before she knew if she had a mission or not.

She walked through the park that was in the middle of the village, seeing as it was a shortcut to the Hokage's office. She spotted a father helping his daughter aim at the tree with a kunai. She this made her rethink going through the park.

'Too many memories.' She thought as her hand clenched again breaking the skin without her even realizing. All she knew was that she was no longer thinking, and everything looked different.

She looked down at her hands and saw red running from under her fingers.

"Sakura!"

xXx

(Kakashi POV)

I walked through the village quickly hoping to find what I was looking for rather quickly and not have to search for most of the day. '_I always knew something was off but I could never figure out completely what it was._'

Walking into the park I saw right away what I was looking for.

"Sakura!" I called out grabbing her attention right away. she looked away from her hands up at me and I saw that her eyes seems distant, like she was seeing something different, but soon changed when she focused in on me.

Walking towards her I noticed two things: one-that she had her hands balled into tight fists, and two- that there was a green shine around them signaling that she was either going to punch me or she was healing something.

Raising my hands, I stopped and looked straight into her eyes saying, "Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

Shaking her head slighting she said, "No it's alright Kakashi-sensei. You didn't catch me off guard." I nodded and started walking towards her again.

"Then why is your chakra surrounding your hands?" I asked nodding down to them.

"Oh…I scrapped my hands on something…I was just healing them…"

'_Strange,'_ I thought, '_how could she not notice what she scrapped herself on?'_

"Did you need something Kakashi-sensei?" she asked as the glow around her hands faded away. "I was just on my way to see Lady Tsunade."

"Oh…that's where I am heading as well…" I lied. I wanted to actually talk to her…but I could wait until after she talked with Tsunade-sama.

xXx

(Sakura POV)

"Ah, just the two people I wanted to see!" Tsunade exclaimed as she walked through the door with Kakashi.

"Oh?" she inquired. '_Maybe I will get another mission.'_

"I have a mission for the two of you. It's a B-rank mission. You will be escorting a daimyo, Hideaki Sora and his wife, Hideaki Michi, back to their village, The Village Hidden in the Hills. There are possible threats against them so be on your guard at all times."

"Hai!" both of them said at the same time.

"When do we leave Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"You both leave first thing in the morning."

"Hai."

"Sakura you are dismissed, Kakashi, a moment please." Tsunade said turning back around and looking out the window at Konoha.

xXx

(Tsunade POV)

I waited until I could feel Sakura's chakra fading before I spoke to Kakashi.

"How is she doing?" I asked him not bothering to turn around; he should know who I am talking about by now.

"On the outside she seems to be doing better. But I am starting to wonder if it is just a mask in place of what is really wrong…" he said trailing off.

I turned around to look at him wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked when it seemed like he wasn't going to answer.

"Well on the last mission, as you know, Sakura got caught, but on the way back to the village she started acting differently…" he trailed off again. '_I really hate it when people do that.' _

"Go on…" and with that Kakashi told her all about what she said on the way home.

I sighed, "Maybe she's not getting better yet. I can't just pull her out of the mission tomorrow. You two are the only ones I have right now." I looked up at him in time to see him nod. "You will have to keep an eye on her. If you think she can't handle it then you need to contact me immediately.

"Hai."

* * *

**plz review!! =) make me happy! **

**Evil Angel**

* * *


End file.
